Problem: If $x = 2$ and $y = 1,$ what is the value of $2\times x - 3 \times y?$
Explanation: Substituting $x=2$ and $y=1$ into the expression $2 \times x-3 \times y,$ we have $2\times2-3\times1.$  Using the correct order of operations, $$2\times2-3\times1=4-3=\boxed{1}.$$